The Truth Will Set You Free: A Spoby Fic
by amichmusic
Summary: Set after the big finale kiss between Spencer and Toby! I've had this story in my head for a while. Spencer is finally going to tell Toby why she has been acting so different.  Please R&R. Rated T to be safe
1. Tap On My Window

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I have had the idea for this fic for a long time. Spoby is my absolute favorite ship (Keegan Allen follows me on twitter. I kindof died when I found out.) I love them together and I just am so happy that they are back together. This is my first fic that isn't a one shot so please be nice in the comments. I really appreciate all of your support!**

**-Alli**

Chapter 1:

It had been a really eventful day for Spencer Hastings. First, she was almost killed by Mona Vanderwal, who had been threatening her and her three best friends, Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, and Hanna Marin for the past two years. Then, Toby Cavanaugh, her first true love, revealed that he was still in love with her. And finally, the police believe they found the body of Emily's girlfriend, Maya. All Spencer wanted to do now was curl up in her bed and try to forget the horrors she had experienced that day.

As Spencer lay in her bed, she was startled by the sound of something hitting against her window. Although Mona had been caught and the threat of 'A' was gone, Spencer was still terrified. With her cell phone in hand, ready to call 911 if need be, Spencer crept over to her window and slowly pushed the curtain aside.

Just then, another stone hit her window. In the dim light, she saw the silhouette of a man. Carefully, as to avoid making a sound, she began to open her window. Just as the window was about to be completely open, the wooden frame creaked.

"Spencer?" A voice whispered from below.

'Wait a second,' Spencer thought, 'I know that voice.'

"Toby?"

"Yeah. It's me. Can I come up?"

Toby had often times come to Spencer's house in the middle of the night so they could spend some time truly alone. Each time he came to see her, he would climb up the oak tree that was situated right outside of Spencer's window to ensure that he would not wake the rest of her family.

"Yeah. Yeah of course."

As she waited for Toby to climb up, Spencer began to contemplate what she wanted to tell Toby. She wanted him to know the truth. She loved him. She had ALWAYS loved him. She wanted him to know just how much it killed her to lie to him and to stay away from him. She needed him to know just how much he meant to her.

As Toby climbed in through her window, Spencer wanted to run into his arms and stay there for eternity. She wanted him to hold her as she cried and told him that she loved him. Instead, she sat down on her bed. She needed to talk to him but she wanted to do it sitting down. If she was standing, there was no way for her to be certain that she wouldn't just fall down and start crying.

Toby quickly joined her on the bed and the two of them just sat there, looking at each other.

Toby finally broke the silence, "We didn't really get a chance to talk after what happened tonight. I'm not asking for answers, I just need to know that you are okay. If you want me to go, I'll go. I just need you to know that I'm always here for you."

"Toby," Spencer responded, "how much did Dr. Sullivan tell you about what was happening with Aria, Emily, Hanna, and I?"

"Not much. Only that the four of you were being threatened by someone and I guess that person was Mona."

"Okay. I think it's time that I told you everything. You deserve to know why I have been acting so… Well so unlike me." Spencer took a deep breath in and then exhaled. "Ever since about two weeks before Ali's funeral, Aria, Emily, Hanna and I have been receiving messages from someone. Well Mona, I guess. Each message was signed with the letter 'A', so at first, we thought the messages were coming from Alison because the messages contained information and secrets that we had only confided in Ali. But when her body was discovered and we continued to receive these messages, we knew they were coming from someone else. Mona threatened the four of us. Do you remember the day I told you that you had to stay away from me?"

Toby looked at her and then dropped his gaze. Of course he remembered that day. That was the day when his world came crumbling down. The words she had said to him hurt him like bullets piercing his flesh. "Of course I remember it, Spence. It would take a lot for me to forget that day."

"Yeah… Well earlier that day, Aria, Emily, Hanna and I each received a really creepy, lifelike doll. Each doll had a voice message specifically recorded for each of us. Mine said…" Spencer choked on these words. The three words that the doll had said had turned her world upside down. These words broke her heart into a million pieces.

But Spencer hadn't come this far to back out now. She needed the love of her life to know the truth.

"Mine said…"

**~Author's Note~**

**Don't worry; the next chapter is coming soon. Like maybe today? I don't know! If people like it then I will update as soon as possible! What do you think of the story so far? I absolutely love Spoby so I hope I am doing their relationship justice. I feel as though the whole throwing stones at Spencer's window is so something Toby would do! Ok thanks so much for reading! Rate and Review!  
><strong>

**Much Love,**

**Alli**


	2. The Truth

**~Author's Note~**

**Hi everyone! Let me start off by saying thank you all so much! I never in a million years would have ever thought that my story would be so popular! The amount of reviews, favorites, and story alerts I have received are just incredible! I feel so blessed!**

**AND FINALLY a HUGE shout out and thank you to my beta, whispered touches, who patiently dealt with me and my lack of knowledge with the whole BETA concept, and who kindly agreed to embark on this SPOBY journey with me.**

**Now, without further ado, Chapter 2! (Hey that rhymed!)**

Chapter 2:

Spencer took a deep breath. "Mine said, 'Keep Toby safe,' and I knew that there was only one way to do that. And that was to keep you away from me."

With each word she spoke, her voice got higher and higher because she was choking up.

"Spencer..." Toby's face was full of sympathy. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because if I had told you, you would have done everything in your power to find out who was threatening me."

"And what would have been so bad about that?" Toby said, slightly defensively.

"If you had gotten in the middle of it, who knows what Mona would have done to you?" she said, and tears welled up in her eyes.

Without a word, Toby put his arm around Spencer's shoulders and pulled her head towards his chest, cradling it, but she wasn't done.

"And that's not even the worst of it! Being away from you was killing me, so I decided to go talk to you. And then we kissed in your truck and I felt whole again. I thought maybe, _just maybe_ we could make this work. But then you got hurt and ended up in the hospital and I knew it was all my fault – if I'd just stayed away from you, you would have never gotten hurt! If it weren't for that – that _damned_ doll we wouldn't be in this mess to begin with! We would still be perfectly happy and in love and we would have never broken up." She lifted her head and looked at him, her gaze sad, lost. "Why does it feel like the world's out to get us?"

"I don't know," Toby replied honestly, "but I could have taken care of myself, Spencer."

"But that's the thing, Toby! You couldn't have!" _He didn't understand._ "Mona was the one who severed the break line in your car. Mona was the one who messed with the scaffolding so it would fall when you were on it! It was all Mona. And there was nothing that you could have done to stop it! And if it wasn't bad enough already, I forced Emily to lie to you and tell you that I was back with Wren!"

"Wait, what? You _aren't_ back with him?" said a very confused (and momentarily distracted) Toby.

"No, of course not!" Spencer said vehemently. "I would _never_, in a _million years_, dream of cheating on the one guy who has _ever_ made me feel whole." Her voice softened. "Toby, you were the first guy I ever loved. Breaking up with you was the most painful thing I have ever done. I would have never been physically, mentally, or emotionally capable of cheating on you."

"So you were never with Wren?"

She looked down at her lap.

"Spencer," Toby said slowly. "What are you not telling me?"

She was silent for a moment before she started to speak, still without looking at him. "After you had already left, I got... _really_ drunk one night. And I was lonely." Here she paused, gathering herself, and went on: "So I went to Wren's apartment and... got even more drunk. And then we... we kissed."

Toby looked at her, heartbroken. "What?" he said weakly, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

Spencer looked into his eyes and thought she saw the beginnings of tears. She felt like a monster. "Toby…"

He turned away, his shoulders shaking slightly. She rested a hand on one of them.

"Toby, you're allowed to cry in front of me," she said, hoping he wasn't too angry with her to ignore her. "It's okay."

"It's not okay," he insisted. "I'm supposed to be the strong one." Funny, that was what she always thought about herself. "You're pouring your heart out to me and being completely honest and I'm over here about to start crying. That is not okay. I never want you to see me cry."

"I've seen you cry before," Spencer admitted a few seconds later.

He looked back at her. "What?"

"It was before we were together – before we were even friends, actually. You probably don't remember, but you were walking down the street and these two boys ran away from you because they thought that you…"

"That I killed Alison. I remember." Toby swiped at his face. "You saw that?"

"Yeah," she said. "Yeah, I did. And when you walked into the alley and sat down crying, I knew it wasn't you. Even though we weren't even friends at the time, seeing you like that... it was heartbreaking. So never feel ashamed to cry." She laughed a little hysterically. "Look at me! I'm crying right now! I cry all the time!"

Toby stared at Spencer and then he let the floodgates open. It was so much easier knowing that she wouldn't judge him for it.

The two of them sat on Spencer's bed, crying together for what felt like forever. Finally, Spencer wiped the tears from her cheek and looked into Toby's piercing blue eyes. She used the pads of her thumbs to brush the remaining tears from his face.

"I love you so much, Toby," she murmured. "I honestly don't know how to live without you. Ask anyone. I was a completely different person without you."

"Spencer, you're the only reason I came back. Being apart from you every day was the most painful thing I've ever done."

Toby leaned forward and placed a tender kiss upon Spencer's soft, pink lips.

"Toby?" Spencer said after they broke apart.

"Hmm?"

"Please promise me that you'll never leave town without me ever again."

Toby looked at her steadily, took her hand and kissed her palm. "Spencer. Trust me. I'm not going anywhere unless you are right there next to me. There is no reason to live here if I don't have you there with me."

Spencer considered that. If he wasn't going to leave Rosewood without her, then maybe he would consider leaving town _with_her.

"Toby," she said, her eyes narrowed in thought, "what are you doing this weekend?"

**~Author's Note~**

**Sorry about the suspense darlings. I had to give you some reason to come back, didn't I? Well anyways, I'm so sorry about how long it took me to update this. As I said in the first A/N, I am new to this BETA thing so getting it to my BETA was a bit of a challenge. I already have the next chapter started, so hopefully I will get it out sooner than I got this one to you all. Again, thank you all so much for your extremely kind and generous reviews. I so appreciate them!**

**PEACE LOVE AND SPOBY!**

**xoxo**

**Alli**


End file.
